The present invention is directed toward an adapter for a decorative lighting fixture and more particularly, toward an adapter that allows a decorative fixture to be used in conjunction with recessed lighting.
It is well known to provide decorative fixtures or covers for various types of ceiling mounted lighting. These fixtures provide various types of aesthetically pleasing light transmissions. Typically, however, these fixtures are mounted directly to the lighting. For example, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 341,442 to Shapiro and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 331,638 to Vamberszky et al disclose decorative covers mounted directly to the lighting fixture.
Other covers may not be mounted directly to the lighting, but are more elaborate and are not easily replaced. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,850 to Juodvalkis. This patent discloses a decorative cover a ceiling mounted light that attached directly to the ceiling. However, this cover does not appear to be easily removed and replaced.
Still other covers can be costly to purchase and burdensome to install and maintain. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,314 to Brumer discloses a frame that may be secured to a ceiling surrounding a light. A decorative fixture may be attached to the frame. However, this device appears to be rather complicated and does not appear to be easy to install.
A need remains, therefore, for an inexpensive and simple way to install a decorative fixture for ceiling mounted lighting that is removably mounted over the recessed ceiling mounted light.
The present invention is designed to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. It is an object of the present invention to provide an adapter for a decorative lighting fixture that allows a decorative fixture to be used with recessed lighting.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adapter for a decorative lighting fixture that is easy to install and use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a structure that is not mounted to the recessed lighting fixture.
In accordance with the illustrative embodiments demonstrating features and advantages of the present invention, there is provided an adapter for a decorative lighting fixture for recessed lighting that includes a generally circular rim and a plurality of arms extending from the periphery of the rim into the center of the rim. The arms meet at a junction at the center of the rim. The rim is releasably secured directly to the ceiling surrounding the recessed lighting and a decorative lighting fixture or lens may be secured to the rim. The rim may be secured to the ceiling via screws, molly bolts or similar anchors. Likewise, the decorative lighting fixture may be secured to the rim by a bolt.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the drawings.